The Power of the Undead Twins
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Something raises an army of the undead to march on not only Ooo, but also Aaa. Can Finn and friends save Ooo? Can Fionna and friends save Aaa? More importantly, do all of the friends want to help save their homes?


I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Clouds on the Horizon

Finn stretched and yawned. he didn't usually sleep in anymore, as he had grown, he had started getting up earlier and earlier, going out in the mornings to either train or find someone to help. Today, however, he seemed to have not been able to wake. He looked at his clock, seeing it was already almost noon and grunted in satisfied surprise.

"Must have been more tired last night than I thought," Finn shrugged, rolling out of bed and getting dressed. Then, he walked out to his living room and froze. Prismo was on the wall, his hand stretched down across the floor to the Finn Sword, which was still shattered but now glowing.

"Prismo?" Finn blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"I just recently received a message that the Finn Sword had been damaged, so I came to fix it for you," Prismo stated.

"Thanks," Finn smiled. "Sorry for the hassle."

"Not a problem," Prismo smiled. "It's nice to get out once in a while. Anyway, I'm finished. try not to break it again alright?"

Finn nodded and Prismo flashed and disappeared, the Finn sword stopping glowing. Finn took it off the wall, looking at the Finn inside who gave him a "Seriously?" look. Finn shrugged and put the sword back in its sheath and slung it across his back. He had stopped wearing his backpack a few years ago, after it was ruined on his fifteenth birthday. Then, over the next three years, he had also stopped wearing his hat and shorts. He kept his blonde hair short and had traded his light colored clothes for dark blue tee-shirts and slightly darker blue pants. He also wore something that absolutely no one knew about, even the person that gave it to him. It was a pendant. On one side of the silver coin was a carving of a human skull. On the other side, was a similar skull, except with fangs. It was a gift from Marceline, though it was more of a prank gift since she claimed it meant that if she ever died so would he, and he wouldn't die of age unless she did. He had then turned the tables on her by making a joke about it being sweet that she wanted to die with him if he ever did. She had not been pleased, but had been too embarrassed and flustered to say anything back. So far as she knew, he had the pendent locked away in the safe where he kept all his most valuable possessions.

"Jake, you still here?" Finn called out, receiving no answer.

Ever since Jake and Lady Rainicorn had finally gotten engaged, Jake had been spending more and more time with Lady, sometimes not coming home for days. He had been back the night before but seemed to have left again. Finn shrugged, leaving the house and heading toward the Candy Kingdom. If nothing else, Princess Bubblegum had always been a good source of adventure. Recently, they had been more dangerous, to go along with his maturity, such as hunting down assassins or monsters that usually Rattleballs and his newly rebuilt Gumball Robots would handle, since Finn was too young to know just how dangerous Ooo really was. These monsters included groups of skeletons or the zombies that had been appearing ever since a witch tried to duplicate Marceline's ability to raise skeletons under her command, why-wolves, elder dragons, which were a few times deadlier than the infantile worm-like dragons Finn had dealt with as a child, Wyverns, which were even deadlier, and recently, the occasional demon.

Finn sighed, stopping on top of the hill in front of the Candy Kingdom and stared down at it. It seemed there was a part. All of the Candy People were gathered in the main square and were waiting for PB to talk to them. Finn walked to the main gate and the Banana Guards crossed their spears in front of the door.

"Oh come on," Finn groaned. "You both know me Eleven and Twelve. I've been helping the Candy Kingdom since I was twelve."

The Banana Guards looked at each other for a moment before raising their spears, allowing Finn to walk through.

"Thank you," Finn said, walking to the crowd and finding Mr. Cupcake standing at the back, flexing. "Hey, what's going on?"

"The princess is going to tell us all something really important," Mr. Cupcake said. "She wanted to see you first but you didn't show up."

"Do you know where she is?" Finn asked.

"She's on her way here from the castle," Mr. Cupcake said.

Finn thanked him and hurried off toward the castle, meeting Princess Bubblegum just outside the gate.

"Oh, Finn," Princess Bubblegum said. "There you are. There's trouble."

"What is it this time?" Finn asked. "And is it really so bad that you have to risk telling the Candy People? Don't they usually explode when they get scared?"

"I didn't have another choice," Princess Bubblegum said. "I had hoped you could head them off but it's too late for that now."

"Who is it?" Finn asked. "Skeletons? I can stop skeletons no problem."

"Not this one Finn," Princess Bubblegum said. "It's not just skeletons. It's undead. All undead, except demons. Skeletons, zombies, even werewolves and vampires. Only a handful of vampires, granted, but still."

"How big a group?" Finn asked.

"Not a group Finn," Princess Bubblegum said. "And army. A massive and organized one. The Gumball Robots were completely wiped out, even Sir Rattleballs. They're all gone. And the army is still coming."

"How many?" Finn asked.

"A few thousand skeletons, one thousand zombies, twenty vampires, and maybe a hundred werewolves," Princess Bubblegum listed off.

"So many," Finn breathed. "Who's in command?"

"Normally I would say the Lich, since he commands all undead, but vampires are excluded from that and you defeated the Lich only a short while ago," Princess Bubblegum said. "He can't be back yet."

"So, who else could lead an army of all of those?" Finn asked.

"I don't know," Princess Bubblegum admitted. "Honestly, I don't know if anyone could. But, if there is someone, they need to be stopped."

"And the army?" Finn asked.

"There's nothing we can do about them now," Princess Bubblegum said. "We'll have to evacuate and have the Gumball Guardians slow them down. In the mean time, you will have to get help to fight whatever is in control of the army."

"Alright," Finn nodded. "I'll message Jake and FP, FP can probably supply an army to help fight the undead one. Aside from that...Maybe Hunson Abadeer."

"Finn, you'll need to go and see Marceline," Princess Bubblegum stated, knowing he was trying to avoid that conclusion.

"Princess-"

"No Finn," Princess Bubblegum growled. "I don't care what happened between the two of you, we need her help. She can control skeletons and she's powerful. Face facts Finn. We need her."

Finn sighed and nodded. He and Marceline had gotten into a fight over whether or not Finn was too rough when he accidentally put Ice King in the hospital, when in reality, it had been the Ice King slipping on his own floor during a fight with Finn and breaking his God-only-knows-how-old hip that had put him there. But, Marceline was mad, and when she was mad, it didn't matter who was right. So, they hadn't spoken in months. Not since his last birthday. She had showed up long enough to wish him a happy birthday and give him a present more special to him than his pendant, then she had stopped talking to him altogether.

"Fine," Finn finally sighed. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm telling FP to send her army first."

"Good," Princess Bubblegum nodded. "We'll need it."

Finn nodded and turned, leaving as quickly as he could.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
